Kita
by Endafu
Summary: Naruto dan Sasuke kembali ke tempat itu; atap rumah sakit, dimana dulu keduanya pernah bertukar tinju dan ketidak mengertian di sana. Namun, kali ini berbeda. Mereka berbeda. Kita adalah teman, bukan? My first fanfiction. So many mistakes inside. DLDR. Enjoy :)


Sakura melangkah dengan tergesa-gesa menuju sebuah ruangan yang letaknya sudah terpaut di alam bawah sadarnya. Dengan peluh yang bercucuran di sekitar pelipisnya, wanita itu terus mengayunkan kakinya tanpa perduli pada sapaan orang-orang yang ia temui di koridor. Tidak perlu waktu yang lama bagi Sakura untuk menemukan pintu yang akan membawanya masuk menemui seorang wanita yang sudah bertahun-tahun ini menjadi gurunya.

_Sregg_.

"Tsunade-_shisou_, g-gawat!"

Tsunade yang melihat sikap tidak biasa murid kesayangannya itu, langsung mengernyit heran. Tidak biasanya Sakura membuka pintunya tanpa meminta ijin terlebih dahulu. Mungkinkah telah terjadi sesuatu?

"Ada apa? tidak biasanya kau−"

"M-mereka tidak ada …," Manik emerald itu menatap Tsunade dengan panik. "Sasuke-_kun_ dan Naruto tidak ada di kamarnya,"

"Apa!?"

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Endafu proudly present :**_

_**Kita**_

_**A Naruto Fanfiction**_

_**Sasuke Uchiha with his extraordinary friend; Naruto Uzumaki**_

_**Friendship, K+**_

_**Semi-canon, not shounen ai, out of character, so many typo (s), bad grammar, etc.**_

_**Ikatan antara Sasuke dan Naruto memang tidak bisa dipungkiri adanya. Sasuke dan Naruto. Saling melengkapi meski berbeda. Mereka adalah teman, sahabat, saudara, dan juga … keluarga.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"_Sebab orang itu adalah … teman terdekat yang pernah kumiliki,"_

Ingatan itu meluncur begitu saja dari memori Sasuke. Jawaban yang dulu ia sampaikan pada Rikudou-_sennin_ tentang alasannya ingin membunuh Naruto. Sasuke tidak pernah bercanda. Ia serius saat mengatakan itu. Karena memang, Naruto adalah teman terdekat yang pernah ia miliki.

Hembusan angin deras menerpa tubuh Sasuke yang sedang bersandar di pagar pembatas atap rumah sakit. Kedua matanya menutup sembari otak jeniusnya memutar ulang semua kejadian-kejadian tak terlupakan yang pernah terjadi di hidupnya. Seragam rumah sakit khusus pasien yang dikenakannya ikut berhembus pelan mengikuti belaian angin.

Sasuke rindu ketenangan ini … kedamaian ini … sudah berapa lama ia tidak merasakan perasaan semacam ini?

Lelaki bermarga Uchiha itu meluruskan sebelah kakinya demi mendapatkan posisi yang bisa membuatnya merasa lebih nyaman. Ia hampir saja tertidur, kalau saja suara langkah kaki seseorang tidak menginterupsinya.

Manik mata sekelam malam itu kini menatap tajam ke arah seorang lelaki bersurai pirang yang berjongkok tidak jauh darinya. Ujung telunjuk pria itu hampir menyentuh keningnya. Dan, dengan wajah tanpa dosa, ia terkikik geli.

"Menjauh, _dobe_."

Pria yang biasa ia sebut _dobe_ itu merengut kesal. Matanya menyipit dan bibirnya mengerucut. Ditambah dengan kumis kucing yang dimilikinya, Naruto memang cocok sekali menjadi _Jinchuuriki_ Kyuubi−si siluman rubah berekor sembilan.

"Aku baru saja akan menyentil dahimu, tapi kau keburu bangun,"

Sasuke mendengus, "Siapa bilang aku tidur,"

"Eh? Jadi kau tak tidur?"

"Hn,"

Sasuke melirik Naruto yang kini sudah duduk bersila di hadapannya. Tongkat kakinya ia letakkan di sebelahnya. Manik Sasuke kemudian beralih pada sekujur tubuh pemuda itu yang dililit perban. Keadaan Naruto ternyata tidak jauh berbeda darinya.

"Untuk apa kesini?"

"Hanya ingin melihatmu saja,"

Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alisnya; tidak mengerti. "Dasar _dobe_,"

Bukannya kesal, Naruto malah menatapnya dengan pandangan tak percaya. Seakan-akan ia sedang melihat keajaiban dunia di depan kedua manik birunya. Sedetik setelahnya, lelaki bermarga Uzumaki iu tertawa pelan.

Dan … menangis.

Sesuatu yang ada di dalam dada Sasuke berdenyut pelan. Melihat ekspresi yang hadir di wajah Naruto seketika membuatnya nyeri dan sesak. Apa-apaan ekspresinya itu?

"Kau menangis, tapi tertawa," desis Sasuke.

Naruto mengusap kedua matanya dengan punggung tangannya. Senyuman lebar tetap menghiasi wajah tan-nya. "Kau tahu, aku sangat bahagia saat ini, _teme_,"

"Lalu?"

"Yah, hanya saja, aku tidak pernah membayangkan kita bisa duduk berdua seperti ini. Berbicara, tanpa beban, tanpa tinjuan ataupun _genjutsu_ darimu...," Safir biru itu terpaku pada manik hitam kelam Sasuke. "Senang bisa melihatmu lagi, Sasuke,"

Senyuman tulus itu sukses membuat dadanya berdenyut nyeri kembali. Sasuke menutup kelopak matanya pelan. Berusaha bersembunyi dari kehangatan yang ditawarkan oleh safir biru Naruto, beserta senyumannya. Bohong kalau ia merasa tidak tersentuh sama sekali. Kehangatan yang selama ini ditawarkan Naruto, benar-benar tak ada habisnya. Lelaki itu masih saja bersedia menjadi tempat terakhirnya untuk pulang.

Yah, untuk kali ini, Sasuke senang bisa kembali ke Konoha lagi. Ke Desa yang begitu dicintai oleh sang kakak.

"Sasuke?"

Sasuke kembali membuka kedua matanya. Ia kemudian menatap Naruto dengan intens. Haruskah ia bersyukur karena Naruto bisa mengalahkannya, dan berhasil membawanya pulang?

Sasuke tersenyum tipis.

"_Hn_, senang mempunyai teman sepertimu, _dobe_,"

Safir Naruto melebar tak percaya. Tidak salah dengarkah ia tadi? Sasuke menyebutnya apa?

Teman?

"S-sasuke, kau bilang aku apa tadi?"

Sebelah alis pria itu terangkat, sementara bibirnya membentuk seringaian tipis. "_Hn_, _dobe_, maksudmu?"

"Bukan, yang satunya! Ayo, katakan sekali lagi!"

"_Dobe_,"

"_Aaarghh_, bukan itu, _teme_!"

Sasuke terkekeh. Ia sangat menikmati saat-saat seperti ini. "_Usuratonkachi_?"

"Bukan! _Aaarrghh_, sial!" Naruto mengacak rambut pirangnya dengan kasar. Ia bahkan sama sekali tidak ingat kalau kedua tangannya masih belum bisa bergerak sepenuhnya. "Harusnya, kurekam saja tadi!"

Sasuke pun tidak bisa untuk tidak tersenyum kali ini.

Jika beberapa tahun yang lalu mereka bertemu disini untuk beradu tinju, maka kali ini berbeda. Mereka bertemu disini sebagai teman. Ya, teman.

"Senang berteman denganmu, Naruto."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Rasa nyeri di dada Sasuke kini menghilang dan berpindah di salah satu cuping telinganya. Ia meringis, dan dilihatnya, Naruto pun merasakan hal yang sama.

"_Aww ... _Lepas! Sakit, sialan!"

"Dasar bocah-bocah tidak tahu diri! Bukannya istirahat, malah ada disini...," Dua manik hazel milik Tsunade menatap bengis pada kedua lelaki yang ia sebut bocah tadi. Tidak peduli lagi ia pada perban-perban yang melekat di tubuh Sasuke dan Naruto. Ia sudah terlanjur naik pitam.

"Kalian tahu, aku dan yang lainnya sudah bersusah payah menyembuhkan kalian berdua selama sebulan ini! _Ck_, biarpun pahlawan tetap saja bocah!"

Naruto menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah. "Eh, Tsunade-_baachan_…,"

Sasuke meringis tidak terima sambil berusaha melepaskan telinganya dari keganasan tangan monster Tsunade. Ia mendecak sebal. "Lepaskan kami, nenek jadi-jadian!"

_Tep_.

_Duak_.

"Dasar _temeee_! Jaga bicaramu!" sergah Naruto setelah sukses memberikan bogem mentah di kepala Sasuke. Temannya yang satu ini memang paling tidak peka pada keadaan.

"Kenapa kau malah memukulku!?"

"_Arrgh_, dasar _teme_ bodoh! Kau itu sama saja dengan membangunkan singa yang tertidur!" dengusnya. "Kau sih, tidak pernah merasakan!"

"_Tch_, dia hanya nenek-nenek yang tidak pernah keriput. Apa hebatnya?"

Tsunade menyeringai iblis. "Sudah selesai bertengkarnya, bocah?"

Aura hitam seketika menyelimuti Sasuke dan Naruto. Lelaki _blonde _itu refleks menelan ludah, bersiap menerima kemungkinan terburuk yang sebentar lagi akan menimpanya. Sedangkan Sasuke, pria itu sama sekali tidak merasa terintimidasi.

"Ini semua gara-gara kau, _teme_!"

Sasuke mengernyit tak suka. "Ia hanya menggertak, dan kau sudah takut begini," Lelaki bersurai raven itu tersenyum mengejek. Benar-benar tidak mengerti bahwa nasib buruk akan menimpanya sebentar lagi.

"Dasar bocah-bocah tengik! Heh, rasakan ini!"

_Duakk!_

Dengan seluruh badan yang terlilit perban, Naruto dan Sasuke harus pasrah saat diseret paksa oleh Tsunade menuju kamar inap mereka masing-masing.

Dan Sakura, yang sejak tadi menjadi penonton setia, hanya bisa tersenyum miris melihat kemalangan yang menimpa dua rekannya.  
>.<p>

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_**Thanks for reading.**_

_**Regards,**_

_**Endafu**_.


End file.
